Forever More (2011)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Five challenge drabbles from 2011
1. Chapter 1

**FOREVER MORE- PG (FIRST)**

POSTED 8/12/11

**Title:** Forever more- PG (First)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie

Rating: PG

**Characters/Pairings:** ARTHUR/GWEN,

**Spoilers:** POSSIBLE SERIES 4

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN ISNT MINE WISH IT WAS

**Summary:** the wedding night

**Author's notes:** from **ag_fic mini challenge**

Prompt: She will be loved

.

**FOREVER MORE**

He stands at the door waiting.

A soft voice says "come in."

He turns the handle and enters.

She stands there more beautiful than she has ever been. She takes his breath but then again she has always been a surprise to him.

It doesn't matter that they are king and queen of this land, because tonight they are just two people in love. He is hers and she is his.

He reaches out to her and takes her hand and leads her to the bed they will share each night until there are no more nights.

They will be one forever more.


	2. Chapter 2

MC4 ENTRY IT'S THE THOUGHT

**Title: IT'S THE THOUGHT**

**Author: **

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings: **Arthur/Guinevere

**Spoilers: NONE **but i don't know with Arthur losing his pants now days.

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Summary: Arthur GOT NEW INK! **

**Author's notes: **NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. From MC4 on ag_fics November 2011

**PROMPT**: Gwen has a giggle fit.

**IT'S THE THOUGHT -G- (Theme: Ink/Tattoo) **

"What do you think?" Arthur shows her the new ink he just had done. Gwen bursts into a riot of giggles

"It is not meant to be funny, Guinevere."

Gwen, thru her tears and giggling, manages to say "But it is! Arthur, it's spelled incorrectly."

"What?" Arthur looks at the new ink in the mirror. "Oh shit!"

"Well, I guess it's the thought that counts." Gwen burst into another giggle fit. "But why is it on your arse?"


	3. Chapter 3

**MC4 ENTRY ADVENTURES IN CHILD REARING**

**Title: ADVENTURES IN CHILD REARING**

**Author: **

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings: **Arthur/Guinevere, Merlin, OC(Alice)

**Spoilers: NONE**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Summary: **Merlin leaves his daughter with the king and queen while goes on an adventure.

**Author's notes: **NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. From MC4 on ag_fics November 2011

**PROMPT:** Theme: Fearless - Arthur and Gwen babysit Merlin's kid.

**ADVENTURES IN CHILD REARING -G- (Theme: Fearless)**

"Are you sure we can do this?" Arthur watched Merlin as he rode off then turned to Gwen.

"Yes, Arthur and it's not like we don't have two of our own." Gwen reassured him

"Guinevere, I know that Amhar or Gwydre can't do that." Arthur watched the objects floating above Gwydre's cradle.

"Alice is entertaining them." Gwen looked at the girl with wonder. "I wonder if Merlin could do that at four years of age."

"I just worry what else she can do." Arthur watched Amhar clapping at a flying toy dragon.

"So do I", Gwen admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

MC4 ENTRY ONE LAST KISS

**Title: ONE LAST KISS**

**Author: **

**Rating: **PG

**Characters/Pairings: **Arthur/Guinevere

**Spoilers: **POSSIBLE S4

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Summary: **Arthur is leaving for battle

**Author's notes: **NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. From MC4 on ag_fics November 2011

**PROMPT**: What's your hurry? Everyone will have his day to die

**ONE LAST KISS -PG- (Theme: Last time)**

"ARTHUR! WAIT!" Guinevere ran down the steps.

Arthur turned as she threw her arms around him.

"I can't let you go."

"I will return, Guinevere. I promise." He smiled at her worried face.

"Please Arthur, you are precious to me." She gripped him tighter.

"Send me off with a token, My Lady."

"I have nothing." Gwen looked up at him with teary eyes.

"A kiss is the only token I need." Arthur dipped his head and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

They parted breathless. He left her still standing there in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

MC4 ENTRY MANLY BONDING

**Title: MANLY BONDING**

**Author: **

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings: **Arthur/Guinevere, Knights

**Spoilers: NONE**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Summary: **Arthur comes home sporting a beard.

**Author's notes: **NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. From MC4 on ag_fics November 2011

**PROMPT:** You look good with facial hair. You don't, but nice try. And you, shave off that unsightly peach fuzz this instant!

**MANLY BONDING -PG- (Theme: Disguise)**

Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table had been gone for three months defending the border with Odin. They came through the courtyard to the steps where Guinevere and Gaius were waiting.

Gwen went to hug Arthur but stopped suddenly. "What is THAT?"

Arthur looked confused. "It's a beard."

"Why do you have a beard?"

"Um … it's a disguise and besides everyone knows that it's harder to kill a man with a beard." Arthur smiled hoping she liked it. "We all grew one."

Gwen sighed. "I'm not kissing you till you shave it off."

"Yes Guinevere."


End file.
